Sith Emperor
"My life spans millennia. Legions have risen to test me. … My ascendance is inevitable. A day, a year, a millennium—it matters not. I hold the patience of stone and the will of stars." :―The Emperor to the Jedi Knight[src] The''' Sith Emperor', born as '''Tenebrae', earlier known as Lord Vitiate, was a Dark Lord of the Sith and ruler of the Sith Empire. He declared himself as emperor and ruled over the Sith after the Great Hyperspace War. Since his arrival on Dromund Kaas, the Emperor isolated himself from his people and started on his lifelong quest to destroy the entire galaxy and obtain eternal life. Tenebrae was born during the Golden Age of the Sith, prior to the outbreak of the Great Hyperspace War. He was born on the planet Nathema, one of the fringe worlds of the first Sith Empire. His family were simple farmers who had no connection to the Force. However, when Tenebrae grew older, he started to develop a connection with the Dark Side of the Force and his powers grew significantly. When his father found out about his powers, he started to question his wife and abused her for answers. Tenebrae's mother told them that Tenebrae was related to Dramath, the ruler of Medriaas. Tenebrae was so angry that he killed his father for abusing his mother and battered his mother for months until she died at his hands. After murdering his family, he forced the other villagers to bow down to him. When Dramath became aware of the existence of his son, he payed him a visit and asked him to bow down before him. Tenebrae refused and appeared to be stronger than his biological father and killed him in a duel. After the death of Dramath he became the ruler of Medriaas and managed to impress Dark Lord Marka Ragnos, ruler of the Sith Empire, at the age of thirteen. Marka Ragnos then recognized him as the ruler of Medriaas and renamed him as Lord Vitiate. After Marka Ragnos died, and the Sith Empire lost the Great Hyperspace War against the Galactic Republic, Lord Vitiate called all living Sith Lords to his world to perform a ritual to wipe out the Republic. However, the ritual was a scam to grant eternal life and he singly wiped out every living thing on the planet, including the Force. After the ritual he lead the surviving Sith into space, fleeing from the Republic and hoping to find a proper planet. After several years floating in space they found Dromund Kaas. Lord Vitiate declared himself as Sith Emperor and promised his people vengeance. Several hundred years passed by and the Sith Empire had become a prominent empire. Around 303 BTC a few Dark Council members started to plot against him, knowing his goal to destroy the Galaxy. When Revan was secretly captured by Darth Nyriss and Lord Scourge, and Meetra Surik managed to contact Scourge, Lord Scourge plotted a move against the Emperor, by letting the Emperor wipe out the entire Dark Council so Scourge could free Revan from his prison. After his release Revan confronted the Emperor but was defeated after Scourge betrayed them. The Emperor then granted Scourge enteral life and named him as the Emperor's Wrath. Revan was captured and imprisoned in the Maelstrom Prison, his thoughts linked to the Emperor's, hoping he could scatter information about the Republic's defenses. Unknown to the Emperor, Revan also managed to manipulate the Emperor, delaying the war as much as possible. About three hundred years later the Emperor found his armada ready for war against the Republic, and so the Great Galactic War began. After 28 years the Sith Empire managed to win the war, but the Republic wasn't defeated. A peace treaty was settled between the two factions and the Emperor became the ruler of half the Galaxy. During the Cold War, the Emperor was attacked at his Emperor's Fortress|fortress but managed to defeat the strike team and brainwashed them as his pawns. One Jedi Knight managed to break free from the Emperor's will and allied with Scourge to take down the Emperor. Eventually, they followed the Emperor to the Dark Temple and defeated the Emperor, destroying his body. Later, however, a Emperor's Hand member confirmed the Emperor was still alive.